Superman: The Odyssey Vol 1 1
into a Metropolis subway station. After a brief battle in subduing the terrorists, armed with laser weapons and robots, Superman hears behind him a newscast reporting the death of Terri Chung, the Rhana Bhutra of Bhutran. Superman's mind speeds backwards to a time when he was just discovering his powers. Clark Kent finds himself in Paris where a young child has been run over by a car. Clark speeds to the rescue, hurling the car out of the way with his super strength as the crowd flees from the scene. Clark saves the young girl with CPR learned as a and leaves the scene, hoping that he has not brought unnecessary attention to himself. Hiding at a cafe, he meets Terri Chung, who introduces herself and reveals that she took pictures of his amazing feats earlier. Not wanting his identity revealed, Clark burns the film with his heat vision but soon becomes good friends with the young woman. Later, at Chung's apartment, a nervous Kent attempts to find something to talk about, not trying to seem too nervous. All of a sudden, a group of armed men break in. When they can't knock Clark out of their way to get to Terri, they try shooting him, only to realize that Clark is bulletproof. Clark is quite surprised himself and is even more amazed to see the gunmen fleeing the scene out of terror. Terri eventually decides that she must go back to her father after she explains that the Chinese government has been trying to kill her father, the Rhana Bhutra, who is the country's highest religious figure, and that those gunmen intended to kidnap her to get to him. Clark agrees to go with Terri, and before long they charter a plane to China. As they fly, they are shot down and Clark saves Terri by jumping out of the plane and flying her to the ground. Before long, they are once again on their way to the Chung palace, which takes an entire day to reach. As they approach the entrance, they meet a young Bruce Wayne, who gives both Clark and Terri a chilling glance as he continues to make his way back to the village. As Clark and Terri enter the palace, they find a group of terrorists that have been knocked unconscious. Further probing by Clark reveals that the ever-capable Bruce Wayne dealt with the attackers and that he has left the palace due to a misunderstanding between himself and the Rhana. Clark introduces himself as both Terri and her father discusses the future. Terri wishes to explore the world, while the Rhana would rather have her stay with him. The next day, Clark finds himself having breakfast with the Rhana, only to hear an approaching avalanche and streaking off to save Terri. He does so, but barely, and Terri kids with Clark about his embarrassment that he could not have done a better job. As Terri leaves, the Rhana gives Clark some important advice, stating that his powers are to be celebrated and not denied and that he must use these powers for the greater good. Over the next few weeks, Clark finds himself enjoying his life and immersing himself in a different culture. One night as he and Terri head home, he suddenly weakens considerably due to a familiar green rock situated in a statue above him. The next day, the inevitable happened as Chinese soldiers confronts the Rhana, but only to kill him immediately. Clark in an incredible rage, hurls himself at the attackers and destroys their weapons and combat vehicles, eventually sealing them off from the palace as soldiers run away in fear, believing it was the wrath of the god for killing the Rhana Bhutra. The death of her father now makes Terri the Rhana Bhutra. However being the Rhana Bhutra would mean she has duty with her people and can be together with Clark no longer, Clark bids goodbye with a sad heart. Though Terri assures Clark that his secrets will always be safe with her. Superman's thoughts fade back to the present where he finds himself at the graveyard, honoring friends from a past so long ago... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * The old Rhana Bhutra Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Ajahn * * * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent Locations: * ** * China * ** *** *** * ** ** Kansas *** Smallville Items: * * Kobra's battle-droids Vehicles: * Chinese tanks | Notes = * The flashback sequence in this comic was followed by a flashback in that took place approximately one year later. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}